Micro Fanfictions of KunZoi
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A micro fiction means a fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters-Also less than 200 English words or even fewer. And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please. English Version.
1. Chapter 1

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Story No.1:**

Kunzite was the most powerful warrior of the Dark Kingdom. Beryl asked him to be Zoisite's teacher, but he treated Zoisite as cold as to any random youma that he even didn't bother to give his student a single glance.

Zoisite noticed that whenever Kunzite was staying by himself, he would gaze at a small opened jewelry box he conjured for quite a while before let it disappear in his hand. Only at such moment his stony expressionless face melt. Zoisite felt jealous, he wondered the photo of which lady could be so unusual to Kunzite.

Finally Zoisite got the chance. He saw the box on the desk when Kunzite was not at his office. Zoisite opened it stealthily, seeing no photo but only a piece of zoisite in it.

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words:** Well, a stone named zoisite stands for Zoisite~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**Story No.2:**

Zoisite only dared to hold a pillow in his arms, rubbed his face on it and pretended that was his teacher Kunzite when he was alone. He dared to do nothing more because he had noticed the ring on the ring finger of Kunzite's left hand.

On Prince Endymion's birthday party all the people enjoyed themselves, even the ice king Kunzite was smiling. Zoisite collected all his courage and suddenly knocked into Kunzite's chest. Even sensing his sense for an instant is enough, thought Zoisite.

Just at the moment Zoisite clearly saw the ring which Kunzite had no time to hide. The stone on it was a zoisite, and a "Zoisite" was engraved on the ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words to _Starchilds_:** Thank you~ Glad you enjoy it~ ^^

**Story No.3:**

As the highest-ranked general of the kingdom, Kunzite didn't receive and sign the documents from the youma by himself, since such works were just regular courses of official duties. Usually his student Zoisite signed the name of Kunzite and it meant Kunzite had received the documents and reports.

When Zoisite was mentally wandering alone he held a rose in his hand and didn't notice that he was writing Kunzite's name in his hand with the rose. He dared not to express his love to the ice king.

Suddenly another hand held Zoisite's hands and a voice appeared:"Zoisite, for such precious beings I should sign it myself." With these words Kunzite signed a "Kunzite" in Zoisite's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

**The author's words to _Innouva_: **Thank you~ I'm trying my best~ ^^

**The author's words to _Starchilds_:** Thanks a lot~ Really happy that you enjoy it~ ^^

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.4:**

What he had heard from Prince Endymion almost drove Zoisite to mad. He clearly knew that was fobbiden, but he couldn't stop himself from secretly loving his teacher Kunzite. However the prince had mentioned that Kunzite had already got someone in his heart.

Yet what Endymion knew was limited. He knew nothing more than a beauty who was really cruel to the enemies about Kunzite's beloved. And it was said that they would have a date in the royal garden tonight. But when Zoisite sneaked into the garden he saw only Kunzite standing there himself back to him.

Suddenly Kunzite turned back and grabbed Zoisite's hand with a crystal blade which he had no time to hide before smiled:"What a beauty that is cruel to even pretended enemies as expected!"

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words again:** Well, the "pretended enemies" to Zoisite means the one who was dating Kunzite in Zoisite's thought~ and the one Kunzite love was actually Zoisite himself~ ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.5:**

It was in the piano room of the Golden Palace of Elysium Kingdom.

"Zoisite, haven't you made a mistake in your playing?"

"Kunzite-sama, you are my teacher, but it doesn't mean you know more than me even in music!" The boy wasn't convinced, "or would you please set an example?" Zoisite was so sure that Kunzite doesn't play piano.

"My piano is much more beautiful and delicate than yours, Zoisite." Kunzite's slender and skillful fingers began to play.

"Kun-Kunzite-sama! Ah-it's daytime-not-not now-"


	6. Chapter 6

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.6:**

Zoisite heard that Kunzite had given a rose to a lady who was a visitor from the moon, he had mixed emotions and felt really bad. Well, after all...at last Kunzite-sama would fall in love with a female one day. He thought bitterly.

When Kunzite found him such words escaped Zoisite's mouth:"Why not turn to the lady to whom you gave the rose?" Kunzite held Zoisite in his arms with a sigh:"My silly Zoisite, haven't any one told you it was a yellow rose?"

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words again:** Well, a yellow rose means "refuse". When you answer someone's love with a yellow rose it means you're telling her or him"Sorry, but you're not the one I love/Sorry, I'm not going to accept your love".


	7. Chapter 7

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.7:**

"Kunzite-sama, are you...really leaving the Dark Kingdom to a parallel space?"

"Is there any necessity staying here?"

"What about the missions from Queen Beryl-sama..."

"Let her bitch go to the hell."

"Documents and orders..."

"Leave them to the youma."

"Sailor Scouts..."

"Any of my business?"

"Other important things..."

"I'll bring them with me."

The boy became silent and lowered his head biting his lip:"Then, Kunzite-sama, I won't be your shame as your student staying here."

The silver-haired tennou grabbed the pale, slender hand:"Zoisite, I had said that I'll bring what is IMPORTANT with me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.8:**

"Zoisite, I wrote a KunZoi fanfiction after reading so many fanfictions about us."

"What is it, Kunzite-sama?"

"You're only sixteen years old and you are not allowed to read the M rate part."

"Well...Ok, Kunzite-sama. Then what about the rest of that?"

"Nothing else left."

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words:** Well, Lord Kunzite, you're so... Are you planning to make the fanfiction you wrote a script for you and Zoisite? :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.9:**

"Zoisite, would you help me to get some medicine if I were sick?" Hearing these words Zoisite was shocked for an instant, he cannot imagine what if this man who was the most powerful in the kingdom and being secretly loved by him could be sick one day.

"Of course, Kunzite-sama."

"The kind of sick I was in could be cured by only one kind of drug."

Zoisite looked a little nervous when raising his head gazing at his teacher:"What is it, Kunzite-sama? I'll do my best getting it for you."

Suddenly Zoisite fell into the embrace of Kunzite.

"It's lovesick, Zoisite, and you're the only cure."


	10. Chapter 10

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.10:**

Zoisite rushed to his Kunzite who was just back form a mission, yet he was slightly stopped and pushed aside by his teacher. The light in thoes emerald eyes faded for a while, had that man already bored?

Kunzite carefully wiped out the snowflakes on his hair, his coat and his cape before held Zoisite into his arms:"Zoisite, the cold air outside doesn't fit your delicate beauty at all."


	11. Chapter 11

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.11:**

Again Kunzite was called for some meetings from the training field by Prince Endymion. When he was back, Zoisite who had destroyed all the targets at last exploded and yelled:"You never care about your student and the only one you care is the prince, I don't want to be your student anymore!"

"Then don't be my student anymore, Zoisite. I prefer you as my lover rather than just a student."


	12. Chapter 12

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.12:**

Zoisite planted roses in the garden, so a lot of roses grew in the garden.

Kunzite planted the stone named zoisite in the garden, but nothing happened in the garden. He couldn't remember how many times he had stared at the place he planted the stone out of sorts. The silver-haired man expressionlessly raised and turned round, surprisingly saw the copper-haired boy standing behind him and finally leaned into his embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.12:**

In the Elysuim Kingdom, the spy sent to beside General Kunzite by Beryl finally caught by the highest-ranked general.

"Zoisite, what did Beryl send you here for?"

The boy knew that he couldn't hide the secret anymore, and he dared not to meet the icy cold gaze from those silver eyes:"For...finding your weak point, Kunzite-sama."

"Then have you found it?" The silver-haired general mocked.

Zoisite lowered his head honestly:"Not yet."

Suddenly Kunzite grabbed Zosite's collar before covered the boy's forehead with his own:"The most difficult thing for one to find out is oneself, and seems so is it to you, Zoisite."


	14. Chapter 14

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.14:**

In the royal garden of Elysium, Nephrite ask Kunzite freely: "What do you think is the best way to teach a student to swim?" Kunzite even didn't bother to raise his head and just answered indifferently in a cold voice: "Kick his ass into the water and he would surely learn by himself."

Suddenly they heard Endymion laughing:"Ha, Zoisite, I never knew that you can't swim!"

A brunch of silver light flashed as the water sprayed in a sudden:"I'm his teacher, your Highness." With these words Kunzite gently held Zoisite's waist and legs to make him floating in the water...


	15. Chapter 15

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.15:**

Queen Serenity told Zoisite that because of his pure heart, the ginzuishou could make one of his wishes come true. After a while of thought Zoisite said:"I hope I could have a baby with Kunzite-sama..."

The Queen hesitated:"That's difficult, Zoisite..."

"Then, please let me top Kunzite-sama."

Queen Serenity raised her Star-moon wand immediately:"Would you like a boy or a girl, Zoisite? I think you would like to name the child."

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words:** Dear all, I guess that you all know what does "top" mean here~ ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.16:**

Zoisite was about to open the door of the room he shared with his beloved mentor when hearing Kunzite's voice inside.

"If you're talking about Zoisite, then I must tell you that he has a worst temper of the whole kingdom though he has a good-looking face. What is more, he is the most dangerous guy in the kingdom!"

Zoisite froze. He tried his best to fight back his tears. Yet before he decided to leave quietly with a broken heart he heard Kunzite yelling on:"Hence, Nephrite, don't even try to bully him, and never run after him since he is mine forever!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.17:**

"It is said that you are getting married, Kunzite-sama."

The silver-haired man acquiesced to what he heard expressionlessly.

"People also said that Mamuro-sama would be the chief witness at your wedding ceremony..."

Still silence.

"Then, Kunzite-sama...would you please...allow me to be your best man at the wedding? At least I could witness your happiness." The boy's voice was slightly trembling.

"No, Zoisite."

Zosite tried his best to fight back the tears:"Why?"

"Because you are my bride."


	18. Chapter 18

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.18:**

Zoisite stealthily kept the cup which was used by Kunzite, and carefully sealed it in a piece of ice crystal.

Kunzite saw it by accident. He was confused and asked Zoisite why. Zoisite knew he couldn't hide his secret love secret anymore. The boy lowered his head answered timidly:"I just wanted...that I could keep the sense of your lips print longer, Kunzite-sama..."

Before Zoisite could finished the sentence, Kunzite suddenly bent to print his lips on the rosy lips of the copper-haired boy:"Wouldn't be better to have fresh ones everyday, Zoisite?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.19:**

Youma Bandana couldn't help shook her head when watching Zoisite fried a youma who messed his hair:"The temper is too terribly bad for even a tennou, what a spoiled child!"

A cool voice came from behind:"I spoiled him."

Bandana turned before bowed:"Lord Kunzite."


	20. Chapter 20

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.20:**

Kunzite brought an empty bag to Zoisite with a simple sentence:"Your new uniform, Zoisite."

"But Kunzite-sama, there's nothing in the bag!"

The highest-ranked general raised his eyebrows:"Can't you see it, Zoisite? But only ones who are with evil thoughts cannot see it."

Zoisite lowered his head with despair, he had never expected that his secret love to that silver-haired general who was his teacher would be known so soon. "Kunzite-sama, I don't...I dare not have those thoughts...to...you..."

To his surprise, Kunzite suddenly chuckled before held that beauty into his embrace:"Zoisite, I can see nothing, either."

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words:** So...do you remember the really classical story "The emperor's new suit"? The idea of Zoisite's new uniform was inspired by that story~ ^^


	21. Epilogue of this series

**Epilogue for this series of micro fanfictions:**

Well, of course there will be far more micro fanfictions of KunZoi~ But I found that if I kept adding them in one story, it would be just endless...so I decided to make it twenty micro fanfics per series.

Hence, this series is completed~ ^^

Well, the moment of clicking on the "complete" button of a work is one of my favorite moment, I guess that completing a fiction would bring an author happiness and confidence that even beyond imagination~ ^^ So I make this series completed~

New micro fanfictions would be add to a new series, well, still each stories are independent, the ideas just came to me in a random order~

**Names of the micro stories of this series:**

"What does he stare at?"

"A Ring on Kunzite's Ring finger"

"Sign"

"Is there 'enemies'?"

"The most Delicate Piano"

"A Yellow Rose"

"The most Important"

"When Kunzite was Writing Fanfictions..."

"Sick and Cure"

"Snowflakes"

"Be my Love"

"Gain"

"Spy"

"Swimming Lesson"

"Wishes"

"My Dangerous Beauty"

"Bride"

"Keep it Fresh"

"Spoiled Boy"

"Zoisite's New Uniform"

**-20 stories in total.**

Thank you for enjoying them, and please expect the next series~ ^^


End file.
